


Happy Birthday, Dear Mark!

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's Mark's birthday, M/M, Mark2Jae are domestic, Multi, Polyamory, Youngjae is really gone for his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: It's September 04 eve and Youngjae has a plan to celebrate Mark's birthday. He just needs everybody where they need to be and in the right time.





	Happy Birthday, Dear Mark!

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with this idea since the day I watched GOT7's and 2Jae's LieVs on VLive, but I couldn't make up my mind on doing a 2Jae or a Mark2Jae fic, since it was Mark's birthday last week I finally chose what to do. Hope it works out and you like it.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

They were prepping for their upcoming album, what meant late night rehearssals and little to no sleep at all, but Youngjae secretly convinced the managers to let them rest that night so the rehearssal would end around nine. With that setled, he spent the day convincing both Jaebum and Mark to go home with him, to his appartment, not the dorm. His brother would be there, but he had no problems with Youngjae's two boyfriends and they could use a little bit of privacy since the promotions would start soon and they wouldn't have time to be together romantically.

It was 8:30pm already and nor Jb neither Mark had accepted Youngjae's invitation yet, he was becoming desperate. They were all scattered around the dance studio floor on a quick break, Jae crawled to Mark until he could wisper in his ear.

"Hyung, I'm not looking for any action tonight, I have no energy for that, I just wanna cuddle with you. _Pleeeease_ , hyung!"

"I just wanna sleep, Jae." Mark's voice almost didn't came out, showing he was really expent.

"I know! Me too. But we can do this while cuddling. It will be even better." Youngjae smiled at him, making puppy eyes.

"You resemble Coco when you do this." That made both of them giggle.

"I know. Come on, our daughter will be there to help restore your energy, hyung."

"Okay, Jae-ah, I'll go with you."

"Yes! Thanks, hyung!" Youngjae gave him a peck on his cheek, bringing a smile to Mark's face. "Now I just need to convince my other stubborn boyfriend."

"Good luck with that." Mark winked and closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall he was leaning against.

Youngjae got up and walked to Jaebum, determined to have the night exactly like he wanted.

Jaebum had thrown himself on the couch, exhausted. He almost jumped out when he felt a hand on his shoulder, startled in his drowsiness.

"Sorry, hyung." Youngjae said, sat on the floor and with his head really close with Jaebum's. "I didn't see you were dozing off."

JB sighed before answering.

"It's ok. What do you want?"

"Will you go with me and Mark hyung to my house after practice?" Jaebum looked like he couldn't move even to go to the dorm. " _Pretty please_? I'll buy you your favorite meal."

"What did you use to convince Mark?"

"Puppy eyes and Coco." Youngjae laughed and shrugged. He knew his boyfriends too well. "So, will you?"

"Yes..." Jaebum sighed again. "Why are you insisting so much?" He murmured.

"You can't say anything to him!" Youngjae looked back to Mark and he was in the same spot as before, closed eyes, probably dozing off. "Tomorrow is his birthday and I will give him the best breakfast ever. Well, we will, but you don't need to worry, I have all planned already."

"Hmmm, ok. So you will let us sleep? For real?"

"Of course I will!" Youngjae slapped Jaebum on the shoulder. "I'm tired too!"

"Okay. Okay. I believe on you!" Jaebum closed his eyes, then, seconds later, opened them again and looked suspiciously to the other. "You did something to the managers."

Youngjae showed his brightest smile. "I'm resourceful."

"What did you do?"

"Just talked. I used reasonable arguments... And food... And my bright personality." He giggled.

"You enchanted them to do as you please!"

"Well, yeah."

Jaebum laughed and lifted himself a little. "Hyung!"

"No, no, no, no! Don't call him, Mark hyung is pretty beaten up."

They looked at him and the 93z hadn't even opened his eyes to the call. He was sitting still, head pending to the side, full body relaxed. Jabeum frowned.

"Is he asleep?"

"Looks like it." But Youngjae got worried and got up going back to Mark to check on him. His eyes barely fluterred when Jae shook him. At that moment the dance teacher called them to pass the coreaography one last time, but Mark didn't wake up and the others had no energy left, so he called out the day and one by one, they got to the shower and headed back home. The trio was the last, because wake Mark up had been really tough.

 

 

They slept all the way to Youngjae's apartment, wich made possible for them to enjoy dinner talking to each other. Jae's brother had went out to give them time and privacy. The three of them ate Jaebum's favorite meal, as Youngjae had promissed, played a little with Coco and later went to Jae's bedroom. They changed to comfortable clothes and Jaebum was the first one to throw himself in bed. Mark following him right away.

"Hey! Leave me some room!"

"You will fit perfectly fine between us, Jae."

"Oh, you're still awake, Mark." He had seen Jaebum checking his cell phone and Mark with closed eyes and steady breath when he came out from the bathroom, so Youngjae thought Mark was already asleep.

"Waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Youngjae climbed in the bed, passing over Mark and laying down between him and Jaebum. He pulled the blanket over them and placed his head in Jaebum's shoulder, leaving his legs over Mark's. The latest immediately put a hand over the other's leg and caressed it.

"My parents will come for the comeback. They said they wanna see one of the performances."

"This is awesome, Jae-ah!" Mark said and Jaebum did a thumbs up that they could see while checking some emails on his phone. "Papa said he and mom wanted to come, but she has compromised with something already so they can't."

"I'm sorry, hyung." Something in the way Youngjae spoke made Jaebum look at them, but Mark didn't noticed anything different and smiled, squishing Jae's thigh under the blanket. He yawned.

"Do you mind if I sleep?"

"No."

"No, hyung. Go to sleep and have sweet dreams about us." Youngjae winked, flirtatious.

"Any other day and you would pay for this."

Youngjae laughed. "Good night, hyung-ie!"

"Good night, babes."

"Night, hyung."

A few moments later, Jaebum whispered into Youngjae's ear. "What did you get up to?"

"What do you mean, hyung?"

He looked up to Jaebum, a smirk on his lips.

"You _are_ up to something! What is it?"

Suddenly, Youngjae's phone rang on the bedside table.

"Can you please hand me my phone, hyung?"

Jaebum took the phone and handed it to his boyfriend.

"I still wanna know."

Youngjae opened the screen and saw what he was waiting for. He left Jaebum read above his head.

 

**Papa Tuan**

_ We're ready. Just call us first thing in the morning and we'll be by your apartment in no time. _

 

**Youngjae**

_ All right, Mr. Tuan. Mark hyung just fell asleep and Jaebum hyung now knows about our plans. We're ready too, I call you as soon as I wake up. _

_ Sorry again that I don't have a spare room here for you and Mrs. Tuan. _

 

**Papa Tuan**

_ Don't worry, son, we're fine on the hotel. _

_ See you guys tomorrow. _

 

"Have an idea now, hyung?"

"I see... But you're saying you will wake up before Mark? You?"

"Yes. Well... You can help me with this, right?"

"Right." Jaebum giggled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"This part" - he pointed to the phone. - "got confirmed only last night. I already had the break and I would do something anyway, but this was what I was hoping for the most. And! If you remember, I spent the day" - Mark moved, doing Youngjae lower his voice the maximum he could. - "convincing the both of you to come here!"

"Oh, yeah... Sorry. We're so tired these days-"

"I know. All of us just want to sleep and don't think in anything else. You're forgiven, by the way. Just help me to wake up before hyung and do the surprise well."

"Sure, babe. Let's sleep now?"

"Yeah. Good night, B-hyung."

"Night, Jae."

They cuddled, Youngjae reaching Mark to bring him to the embrace, and slept.

 

 

Jaebum woke up at six. He looked to his side and saw his two loves sound asleep, making he smile. He got up and took a quick shower before taking the hard task of waking up Youngjae, especially when he couldn't wake Mark up. His shock was to see Jae open his eyes after the first little shoulder shake, maybe it was his subconscient helping? Youngjae got up with care, took a shower and they went to the living room. There they called the Tuans.

While they waited for Mark's parents, Youngjae prepared the table and dictated tasks to Jaebum, mostly involving doing something edible. Jae's brother got out of his room and said he would rush to work, but Youngjae insisted that he should stay and celebrate with them.

"Hyung, he is full of orders today, if you go out and mess his plans he will get mad."

"Hyung, stay! This won't take long, because we need to go to rehearsals."

Youngjae's phone ringed, interrupting him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tuan are here."

He opened the door, greeting Mark's parents and waving for them to go in and make themselves comfortable. They greeted Jaebum and Woojung and Mr. Tuan handed a cake to the youngest.

"We brought this. It's Mark's favorite."

"Thank you, Mr. Tuan. Mark hyung is still asleep. Do you want to wake him? Mrs. Tuan?"

"Oh, yes! I'll go!"

Woojung pointed the room to the Tuans and stood back. Youngjae pulled Jaebum and followed Mark's parents, stopping by the doorway to watch the surprise. Youngjae leaned against the door frame and Jaebum hugged him.

Mark had had rolled to the middle of the bed, so his mother had space to sit and bend over him, stroking his hair gently. Mr. Tuan wasn't that patient and grabbed Mark's foot.

"Hey, boy, wake up!"

Mark grumbled and rubbed his face in the pillow, then turned his face up and opened his eyes. He almost jumped out of bed, his mouth hanging open and eyes really wide.

"Mom?! Dad?! But you said you couldn't come."

"Surprise!" Mr. Tuan said, laughing. Jaebum and Youngjae were laughing too.

Mrs. Tuan didn't get bothered by them and hugged Mark tightly, whispering good wishes and advices on his ear. He got emotional, tucking his head on his mother's neck.

An alarm soared on the distance, breaking the mood.

"I'm sorry." Jaebum said, concerned. "It's my phone. We have one hour until rehearsals." He went to turn it off.

"I was able to make us finish yesterday early and not start today too early, but I couldn't get an all-morning break."

Mr. Tuan landed a hand on Youngjae's shoulder. "You did a lot during comeback time, son. Don't worry. Let's go, Mark. Let's eat the breakfast your boys made and the cake we brought."

"Take a shower first, baby, we'll wait." His mom said, winking in his direction, and left the bedroom with his father.

He did as she said and walked out of the room minutes later ready to go out after breakfast.

They sang "Happy Birthday", ate, talked and had a lot of fun during about forty minutes, when the manager arrived to drive them to the company. Mark was a little sad to go, but the Tuans assured him they would stay for a few days and they would meet a lot.

Actually, all of them left the apartment at the same time, Woojung to work, the Tuans back to the hotel and the trio to rehearsal.

Inside the car, Mark sat on the middle of his boyfriends, passed his arms over their shoulders and hugged them.

"Thank you so much! You make me happie everyday!"

"Youngjae did all of this. He just filled me in last night, after you slept."

"Without Bum hyung, none of us would have a delicious meal today! I didn't talk earlier because we had no time to talk alone properly."

"I don't care about the amount of things each one did, I care about the love I feel for you, both of you."

He continued, giving pecks on their cheeks between words:

"Thank you so much. This was one of my best birthdays ever!"

 

When they arrived at the company, Jaebum and Youngjae were two blushing messes and Mark had the biggest, brightest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
